deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jesterofgames/Character Vs Link Vs Almaz
Last time on character Vs I Put The man of steel Superman Vs The love freak angle Flonne Today im Pitting The unlucky Hero almaz Vs The legendary Hero of Hyrule (Composit) Link Rules Now since Link has Well Alot of equipment ill be taking the best equipment from each game (Barring standerd equipment like the mastersword) However I will not be taking into account His bottels (So no potions or fairys) as if i did that id also have to Give stuff like that to Almaz (he can carry up Alot of healing items alot more then link) also Since disgaea has Multiple Seires in its Game each with Crazyer and crazyer feats to make this fair i will only be using Feats From Disgaea 3 (However Uniqe skills almaz gets in other games will be counted in the Skills/Techniqes Part of the Blog) Alright as always Any and all Respect threads, sites, Scans, and videos i link are not mine and belong to there respective owners you know how i do things 7 catagorys Strenght Speed Skills/techniqes Durablility Equipment Combat smarts And finally Out put Sadly I dont have any biogrophy videos On Almaz OR Link (Composit) So lets just move on with Strenght Lets start of with the Legnedary HERO OF HYRULE As for lifting strenght well As examined in this calculation http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=20408 Link can Lift over 19 kilotons or in other words Over 21000 tons And as for striking strenght he is Able to Hurt people With Emince durability And im gonna assume Demises durability > Majoras Destructive capbaility which as examind in this calculation (http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=20379 ) is 25 peta tons Or in otherwords continent level striking strenght Wow Link is super strong So lets examin the Unluckyist hero of them all Almaz Sadly almaz doesnt have Any lifting strenght feats So Lets just move on to Striking strenght His Striking strenght can do More Damage then a Moon Droping to earth in 7 Seconds Now times the mass of the moon (8.09942316 × 10^19 short tons) Times the Speed it was going (122,862,857.238726 Miles per hour) and we get 9.0275611e+21 mega tons or in other words little over 9027 yottatons to compare The amount of yottatons needed in order to overcome the gravitational binding energy of Jupiter 492 http://www.convertanyunit.com/energy/ in case you wanna check yourself Verdict: Yeah Almaz definitly takes this with his monsterus striking strenght which is far above anything link has blocked (his sheild could absorbe the damage but that doesnt mean Almaz couldnt knock it out of his hand) Speed again lets examin Link first as examind in this calc http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=21586 a character Link can not only keep up with but react to is over mach 459 - mach 938 how ever the Bunny hood and the Pegusis boots should More then double it so lets say Mach 992-mach 2028 Since he can dodge stuff even at this speed he should have simuler reactions Now lets Examin Almaz Speed as for movement speed He can move over mach 141000 (or 16% light speed) since He Should be comparable to People who can use the move Big bang (where said person moves at relitvistic speeds to Rush to the moon in 8 seconds) and Can dodge debris from the moon Which hits the earth in about 6 seconds or in otherwords mach 188000 (or 21% Light speed) (more to come later) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts